


Recipe for Disaster

by Anonymous



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Belial saves the day?, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Lucifer and Lucilius try to bake, Not Beta Read, Rated T for Belial's double entendres otherwise this would be a g rated fic, Sandalphon is just kinda there, Short One Shot, Some implied ships but its mostly gen, Some slight introspection but its mostly humorous, pre-rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lucilius finds Lucifer in the kitchen, trying to bake a cake.Keyword being trying.
Relationships: Lucifer & Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	Recipe for Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> I banged this out in two hours and haven't proofread it. It's also my first time writing for GBF and I'm not even 100% sure of the lore but this is also the first fic I've finished in years so I'm throwing it to the wind for that sweet, sweet validation.

Lucilius noted, with some remorse, that despite the fact that Lucifer was the walking embodiment of perfection, the Supreme Primarch seemed incapable of replicating that perfection in any of his own creations.

First it was that stupid spoiled brat of a spare, who seemed thoroughly determined to soak up as much of Lucifer's precious free time as possible, irritating Lucilius to no end (in no small part because _he_ wanted to be the one occupying Lucifer's free time, not that he'd ever admit that, not even to himself).

Then it was that disgusting bitter brew. Part of its propagation was Lucilius's own fault, he would admit, as when he had been offered a cup with the reassurance that "Sandalphon likes it" he had taken it back to his lab to analyze its contents, determined it had the properties of a stimulant (which would make long nights fighting sleep to meet a deadline infinitely easier), and informed Lucifer of his approval of the stuff without ever actually tasting it, thus accidentally ensuring that it would be inflicted upon the masses in all its bitter, disgusting glory. He would only learn of his mistake when he did eventually sample some while he was alone, and promptly spat it out, deeply regretting having missed his chance to tell Lucifer it was undrinkable slop. (Though he would occasionally choke down a few mouthfuls to take advantage of its aforementioned stimulant properties).

And now, there was this. Lucilius looked out over the kitchen, his eyes passing over the litany of bowls, spoons, measuring cups, various containers of ingredients, spilled flour, and sad, pasty-looking, formless piles of batter that were apparently supposed to be pastries, and came to a conclusion.

Lucifer seemed incapable of baking as well.

The Primarch in question was so thoroughly engrossed in watching the oven (where, presumably, his current attempt at baking was struggling to come to fruition) that he hadn't even noticed the Astral enter the kitchen. Lucilius cleared his throat, and without a flinch, Lucifer turned to look at him, though his slightly widened eyes betrayed his surprise. "Oh, friend. Is something the matter?" he said.

"Lucifer," the shorter kept his voice cool, "what is all this?"

"Well, I'm baking-"

"I can see that." Lucilius cut him off. "I want to know why."

"You see", there was an almost imperceptible note of excitement in Lucifer's voice, "On a mission the other day, I learned that the skydwellers had begun to open establishments dedicated entirely to serving the coffee I'd introduced to them, hundreds of years ago- you remember that, Lucilius?"

"Of course." _It's hard to forget, considering you serve the stuff to your poor spare at every opportunity_ , Lucilius added mentally. Well, better that scrap suffer drinking it than him, he supposed.

"Well, I admit I was overcome with curiousity, so I decided to observe one of these establishments myself. And I discovered the most amazing thing." Lucifer took a breath, seemingly to compose himself, as if he wasn't always composed, and continued: "It seems they've found ways to alter the drink, with sugar and cream, and different ways to brew it to get a whole variety of flavours."

"They _what_?!" Lucilius started. "They _changed_ it?! How dare they!"

"My friend..?" Lucifer stared at him curiously.

"How are you so calm about this? They're perverting your creation, Lucifer! Twisting it and transforming it into something you never intended!" Lucilius was shocked at Lucifer's nonchalance about the skydwellers spitting in the face of his gift in such a way, as bitter a gift as it was. The thought of someone altering his creations in such a way, without his knowledge, turning it into something to suit their own needs, made the astral's stomach curl. (The thought of Lucifer being sullied in such a way made him sick.) And yet...

"That's not how I see it at all." Lucifer said, his voice soft. "Don't you see, friend? They're bringing it to new heights I could have never imagined. With each new variation, it grows and grows, and it reaches more people, and can be enjoyed by more people. Isn't that a good thing?"

Lucilius opened his mouth to argue, but then decided against it. Lucifer governed evolution, after all. It was likely that was influencing his opinion on the matter. Lucilius could think of no other reason his creation's worldview would be so different from his own.

Suddenly, an acrid smell hit his nostrils- and Lucifer's as well, given the way he turned back to the oven, which was now spewing blackened smoke. Its contents had been forgotten in the midst of their discussion. As the angel pulled the door open, manifesting his wings to clear the smoke with strong flaps, Lucilius watched him in silence.

Once the burnt would-be pastry was placed on the counter with the other failures, the astral finally spoke again. "You didn't say what coffee had to do with all this."

"I was getting there, my friend. At these skydweller coffee shops, it was common practice to serve a variety of baked goods and sweet treats to enjoy paired with a beverage. After I told Sandalphon about it," _Of course that stupid brat was involved in this too_ , Lucilius thought, "he expressed that he would like to try it sometime himself, so I took it upon myself to bake pastries for him." Lucifer finished.

Lucilius pondered the explanation for a moment, then voiced the point that nagged at him: "If that archangel was the one who wanted this, why isn't he here?"

"... I wanted to surprise him." Lucifer admitted.

Lucilius figured he could wash his hands of the ordeal now that he'd gotten the explanation he was after, but the idea of his perfect Lucifer slaving away in the kitchen for hours in an attempt to please that worthless, ungrateful annoyance... it grated him immensely. Not to mention, if anyone else were to find out about this, it would call Lucifer's skills into question, if the Supreme Primarch was incapable of something as simple as making yeast rise... which would reflect upon Lucilius and the rest of his work, and turn him into the laughingstock of the council. On top of all that, this was a perfect excuse to spend some time with his creation (and take time away from the scrap, to boot). And so, Lucilius made his choice.

"Lucifer," he said in an exhasperated tone, "I will help you."

Lucifer seemed taken aback by that, ever so slightly. "You will?" Then, "You've done this before?"

"Well, no." Lucilius admitted, stalking forward, sizing up the bowls and ingredients strewn about once more, "But baking is just chemistry, Lucifer. A trivial matter to one such as myself."

"I see." Lucifer nodded, thoroughly convinved by his words. "I'm very grateful to have your help."

"Naturally. Now, where is the recipe have you been using?"

Lucifer produced a book with a brown cover, opening it to a page denoted by a red bookmark. "It's a mortal tome I acquired that they call a 'cookbook'. So far, I've been using this recipe..." he handed it to Lucilius, who scanned the recipe himself. Vanilla cake... it seemed simple enough. If anything, the recipe was downright inefficient. Perhaps he would make some corrections as they went along. This should be a cinch.

* * *

  
Lucilius, seated at the island counter of the kitchen, groaned, his hands fisting into his hair, which he was only the verge of pulling out in frustration. Lucifer pulled the charred remains of their third combined effort out of the oven, once again summoning his wings to dispel the foul smoke. 

"I don't understand." The Astral finally said. "What keeps going wrong?"

Lucifer shook his head, adding the ruined cake to the counter with the others. "Perhaps we should have followed the recipe more closely?" He offered.

Lucifer had memorized the recipe after reading it once, and had immediately noted the changes Lucilius was making to it, but when confronted with this, the Astral had snapped "I know what I'm doing" and Lucifer had said no more. Lucilius was far more skilled in chemistry than him, after all.

Still, with six failures lined up on the counter before him (three from Lucifer alone, three from the both of them) it was getting clearer that they were, perhaps, woefully out of their depth when it came to the finer points of baking. Lucifer debated voicing his concerns to his companion, knowing that Lucilius was likely to dig in his heels to save his pride, but luckily, he didn't have to.

"Uh... what's... going on in here, exactly?" The voice came from the entrance to the kitchen, and both Lucifer and Lucilius turned to see Belial, watching them with his eyebrows raised and the corner of his mouth twitching, while Sandalphon stood a little ways behind him, openly agape at the scene.

Lucifer held Belial's gaze for a moment, before he finally looked back to Lucilius, and said, somewhat sheepishly: "It seems we've been caught red handed."

Lucilius sucked in a pained breath through his teeth, let it out, and then slumped forward, pressing his head to the counter.

"You two sure made a mess together, huh." Belial noted, looking over the pathetic failed cake display with a critical eye. "Started out undercooking them, then went too hard in the other direction and burnt them all? I get it. Sandy," the smaller angel jerked to attention, finally shutting his mouth, "be a dear and see if there's anything we can use in those bowls, okay?"

"G-got it." Sandalphon walked forward, giving a little sort of hunch bow to Lucifer as he passed, and began to sort through the various bowls of half-mixed ingredients.

"Belial, what are you..?" Lucifer began, but trailed off as Belial opened his arms wide.

"What does it look like? Your savior has arrived! I'm here to salvage this mess." He grinned cockily. "You're lucky to have someone as experienced as I am to help you through this."

"You? Experienced?" Lucilius sneered. "Since when do you have any sort of experience with this?"

"Cilius," Belial's tone was laden with incredulous amusement, "who did you think was making your meals from scratch every day?"

Lucilius stared at the dark-haired Primarch. "What?" 

Belial gave an exagerrated sigh and put his hands on his hips, shaking his head. "No wonder I never got a word of thanks. So cold, Cilius. You didn't really think I'd let you eat the same slop they feed everyone else, did you? I wanted nothing but the best for my dear creator, after all."

While Lucilius wracked his brain for proof that Belial was lying, that he hadn't personally served the researcher his meals every day- and finding none- Lucifer glanced back at Sandalphon, who was sorting through the mess of measuring cups with remarkable ease. Sandalphon caught his eye, then looked down bashfully, the tips of his ears turning pink. "I'd get enlisted to help in the kitchen sometimes." He offered as an explanation, reading the question in Lucifer's eyes. "Everyone figured it was benign enough, and I wasn't busy, so." He turned back to the counter, Lucifer could still see the blush on his neck.

"Well then!" Belial clapped his hands together. "Let's see what we can do with our foursome, eh?"

* * *

  
It was with the addition of experience that they finally made something edible.

Not the cake Lucifer had originally planned- Belial had tutted and told him cakes were usually given a "coating of the white stuff" for added flavour, a phrase that made Lucilius choke on his own spit, and at Lucifer's blank stare Belial had clarified that he meant frosting- and picked out an apple pie from the mortal recipes (a choice enthusiastically seconded by Lucilius, and when pressed for his opinion Sandalphon had merely shrugged and said he was fine with it). Lucifer had ended up on apple duty, peeling and slicing the fruit with the same solemnity he took to all tasks with (he was concentrating so intensely, in fact, that he didn't notice Belial's stiffled giggle at his seriousness, nor the elbow that Sandalphon jabbed into Belial's ribs with a frown), while Sandalphon and Belial took care of the crust, Sandalphon mixing it together and Belial kneading it- "I'm good at working things with my fingers", Belial had said, and Lucifer noted once again the strange expression on Lucilius's face at Belial's words. He'd have to ask about that sometime. The Astral himself was relegated to sitting at the counter and reading out the recipe to them when prompted, much to his displeasure. Though Belial had reassured him it was so he didn't have to get his hands dirty ("Leave all the dirty stuff to me, Cilius.") Lucifer secretly suspected that it was simply because Lucilius was truly hopeless at baking. He also suspected that Lucilius was fully aware of this. Lucifer decided it would be best to say nothing.

With the pie cooling on the counter, its delicious aroma having replaced the burnt stench of the cakes, and Sandalphon on cleaning duty, a job he'd looked like he'd wanted to complain about but still took to with a quiet vigour, Lucifer finally allowed himself to sit down. His leg muscles hadn't exactly protested at him standing for so long, and if they did he would have to be checked over in the lab, but there was still some relief to be found in taking his weight off of them. Belial sat himself down across from him, satisfied smile on his face, and Lucilius (who hadn't moved, but was now between the two of them) gave him a glance. None of them spoke for a long moment.

Naturally, it was Belial who broke the silence. "So what possessed you two to try your hand at baking, if I may be so bold as to ask?"

Lucilius jerked his head in Lucifer's direction, who took it as his cue: "It was my idea. I wanted to try pairing something with coffee." Behind him, Sandalphon stiffened. Realization must have struck as he put his previous request and Lucifer's actions today together.

Belial hummed thoughtfully. "That doesn't sound half bad... Say, why don't the four of us enjoy it together? Since we all pitched in to help."

Lucifer beamed. The three people closest to him, sharing a meal? "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

**Author's Note:**

> Surprisingly, the only hidden motive Belial had by suggesting that they all eat together is just spending more time with Lucilius. If he seems incredibly tame in this fic, it's because I imagine he'd tone down the double entendres back in the old days, unless he was alone with Lucilius. Still, he can't help himself and snuck a few in. Fortunately, Lucifer and Sandalphon are both oblivious.  
> I like the idea that neither Lucifer nor Lucilius can cook. Jury's still out on Lucio.  
> Despite decrying the idea of skydwellers "tainting" Lucifer's coffee, Lucilius would immediately start loading his with sugar and cream to make it more enjoyable.  
> The idea of Lucifer governing evolution- the process of change over time- yet being designed to be perfect and thus unchanging, is really interesting to me. I like it a lot. He was also really hard to write.


End file.
